Siénteme
by Annie Ant
Summary: ¿Y si tuvieras un buen novio? ¿Y si él fuera decente, el sexo bueno y tuvieran una relación estable? ¿Arriesgarías todo, por nada? ¿Y si ese nada fuera el rubio con chaqueta de cuero?
1. Prólogo

**Declaración:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo lo uso para sacar mis frustraciones.

* * *

 **"Siénteme"**

por

Annie Ant

* * *

¿Y si tuvieras un buen novio? ¿Y si él fuera decente, el sexo bueno y tuvieran una relación estable? ¿Arriesgarías todo, por _nada_? ¿Y si ese _nada_ fuera el rubio con chaqueta de cuero?

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

* * *

\- ¿Ya vas a llegar?

\- Ya casi.

Sigues montándolo, haciendo ese rítmico movimiento de caderas que sueles disfrutar. Levantas un poco tu trasero y luego lo dejas caer. Gimes un poco. Sientes un leve cosquilleo y sabes que lo estás haciendo bien. Pero "bien" no es suficiente. Cierras los ojos e intentas concentrarte. Todo tu ser en un solo punto. Sientes en un solo punto. Importa un solo punto. Vives, comes y respiras por ese punto. Funciona. Un escalofrío recorre tu espalda y sueltas un gemido alto y prolongado.

Un gemido que él interpreta mal. Sientes cómo comienza a ir un poco más rápido, un poco mas fuerte. Quieres abrir la boca y pedirle que se contenga, que aguante un poco más, pero también sientes cómo el comienza a ponerse rígido. Decides continuar con el movimiento y poco después oyes el característico gemido que indica que terminó.

Te levantas. Tomas una toalla y te diriges al baño. Después de que ambos están aseados y vestidos, continúan viendo la película que interrumpieron minutos antes. Sientes una vibración en tu bolsillo. Sabes que no es nada. No puede ser. _Nada_ no te mensajea a esa hora y menos cuando sabe que estás con él. Sin embargo, no resistes la curiosidad y te levantas, con la excusa de ir nuevamente al baño. Sacas el teléfono. Las tres palabras que brillan en la pantalla te hacen sentir más placer que todo la actividad previa.

"¿Hoy, a medianoche?"


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Declaración:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo lo uso para sacar mis frustraciones.

* * *

 **"Siénteme"**

por

Annie Ant

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO.**

* * *

 _"Llamada entrante_

 _Nada"_

"Siempre tan puntual" piensas. El reloj acaba de indicar las doce en punto y tu teléfono comienza a vibrar anunciando que _él_ te está llamando. Esperas los quince segundos de rigor antes de contarle. No comienzan con un aburrido saludo, ni se hacen las molestas preguntas acerca de tu estado de ánimo. Comienza a hablar tranquilamente, con la esa voz tan profunda que tanto te gusta. En la oscuridad de tu cuarto, no necesitas nada más para mantenerte despierta.

– Dime porqué seguimos haciendo esto – preguntas, después de un rato.

– Porque no puedes resistirte a mí, querida – contesta con voz galante, dejando la sutil broma de fondo.

"Tener una querida" es en muchos países, una frase para indicar que un hombre tiene una amante. ¿Eso es lo que son? ¿amantes? Siempre pensaste que un beso era la línea. Ustedes nunca se han besado. Nunca han estado desnudo el uno frente al otro. Nunca se han tocado más allá de lo permitido públicamente. Entonces, ¿por qué la palabra amantes parece tan propia para describirlos?

– ¿Cuándo vas a dejarlo?

– Cuándo me ofrezcas todo lo que él.

Un futuro feliz asegurado. Una gran familia. Un genial grupo de amigos. La aprobación de la sociedad. Tú y tu novio, son la pareja perfecta. Amigos desde siempre, se dieron cuenta del amor mutuo a los diecisiete. Tuvieron juntos todas sus primeras veces, desde el dulce primer beso hasta el aún más dulce primer orgasmo. Si no se han casado, es porque "aún son muy jóvenes". Pero ustedes juntos, son el ideal, el sueño dorado, la meta a alcanzar.

– Entonces, estaré sentado en la última fila cuando te cases con la Comadreja.

– Te enviaré un beso desde el altar.

Porque Nada nunca te dará todo lo que quieres. Con él, tu vida es una aventura, no una tranquila rutina. A su lado, tu pequeño corazón experimenta la verdadera felicidad, pero también el dolor más real que existe. Y su voz, ¡Dios! su voz hace que sientas más placer que el que podría darte tu novio con cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Así que no, Nada jamás te dará lo que _quieres._

– Debería colgar – dices cuando está a punto de amanecer – quedé de verlo en un par de horas.

– Cógetelo bien. A ver si puedes dejar de pensar en mí – contesta con su habitual seguridad – Dulces sueños, _querida._

"Maldito Malfoy" piensas antes de caer dormida.

* * *

– Hola – te saluda tu alto novio con un beso en la frente.

– Hola – contestas con una brillante sonrisa.

Te toma de la mano y salen de la estación de tren donde regularmente se ven. Caminan hacia el centro de Londres, dispuestos a aprovechar la tarde, raramente soleada. Pasean entre las calles, entran a una tienda de música, te roba besos cada que un semáforo los fuerza a detenerse. Te gusta ver lo rojo que luce su cabello con el Sol. Lo abrazas espontáneamente por la espalda. Para la hora del té deciden buscar una cafetería, pero antes de hallarla, entran a una farmacia a comprar más preservativos, pues se les han terminado.

Acaban en tu casa, como es costumbre, poniendo palomitas en el microondas y decidiendo que película ver. Cuando tienen todo dispuesto, ven el reloj y descubren que todavía tienen más de una hora hasta que el turno de tus padres, en la clínica dental donde trabajan, termine. Él comienza a besarte sin mucha prisa, colocando suavemente su mano en tu cintura. Sabes lo que pretende, aunque nunca te lo diga. Sin mucha ceremonia, abres el botón y bajas el cierre de su pantalón. Le quitas la prenda, mientras él se coloca la protección. Agradeces el haberte puesto vestido, cuando en un sólo moviendo él se deshace de tu ropa interior. Te colocas a horcadas a él y comienzas a moverte rítmicamente.

El sofá en el que están se localiza justo debajo de una ventana. Esta tiene las cortinas corridas, pues siempre toman esa precaución nada más llegar. Tus manos van hacia el respaldo del sofá, buscando un apoyo para marcar mejor el ritmo y con ese pretexto, lograr colar tus dedos un poco más allá y deslizar un poco la tela, apenas lo suficiente para echar un vistazo a la calle. Disfrutas haciendo eso. Te gusta la sensación de estar haciendo algo indebido, a la vista de todos. Te excita saber que alguien podría voltear y verte, adivinar lo que sucede por la forma en que te mueves. Te atrae lo prohibido.

Quizá es por eso que sabes que cuando el teléfono vuelva a sonar de noche, volverás a contestar.


	3. Capítulo Dos

**Declaración:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo lo uso para sacar mis frustraciones.

* * *

 **"Siénteme"**

por

Annie Ant

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOS**

* * *

¿Qué es "engañar"? Como dije, siempre has pensado que la línea es un beso...

– Dime tu más oscuro secreto.

– No lo amo.

Una risa seca se oye del otro lado de la línea. Sabes que en realidad no es un secreto, que él lo sabía desde hace tiempo y que tu novio comienza a sospecharlo. Al igual que tu mejor amigo. Pero para ti, eso es lo más oscuro que hay en tu alma. Incluso por encima de lo que estás haciendo en este momento.

– Dije secreto, querida.

Guardas silencio, mientras repasas todos los secretos que hay en tu mente. Quién copió en el último examen. Que fue lo que de verdad pasó con la vajilla de tu madre. Quién le hizo el rayón al carro de tu padre. Qué es lo que verdaderamente opina tu mejor amigo del nuevo vestido de su novia. No hay nada de valor. Tu más oscuro secreto es el que compartes con tu interlocutor ahora mismo.

– No tengo nada.

– Entonces dime tu más oscura fantasía – dice él, sin tardanza.

Tu más oscura fantasía tiene que ver con asesinar al profesor que rechazó tu último proyecto de tesis, pero sabes que ese no es el tipo de fantasía por la que el rubio está preguntando. Con veinte años bien cumplidos, sabes perfectamente cuál es tu fantasía sexual preferida. Al contrario de lo que tu novio piensa, no tiene nada que ver con rosas y chocolates.

– Quiero que alguien me haga llegar usando sólo palabras.

– ¿Eso es un reto?

* * *

¿Podría "engañar" ser algo más que un beso? ¿Qué tal una palabra? ¿Qué tal un pensamiento? ¿Qué tal un anhelo o deseo? Estás parada junto a tu mejor amigo, mientras tu novio está en la improvisada tarima, tratando que colocar todos los cables en orden. Sus padres salieron y sus hermanos mayores no dudaron un segundo para hacer una fiesta.

– ¿Que piensas? – dice tu amigo. Detrás de sus gafas redondas, sus ojos verdes te examinan – te noto distraía últimamente.

– No es nada, problemas con la tesis – contestas. No estás mintiendo.

– Te comprendo. A mí el interinato me está volviendo loco – tu amigo, al contrario que tu "futuro marido", optó por hacer una carrera, medicina, en vez de sólo pelearse con los cables de su guitarra.

– Es más complicado de lo que pensabas, ¿eh?

Él te contesta algo, pero no le prestas atención, porque el rubio con chaqueta de cuero acaba de entrar a la casa de tus "futuros suegros". No esperabas que estuviera aquí hoy y eso te altera. Notas como el rubio llama la atención de varias, entre las que se encuentra la ex novia de tu amigo. Él se pone tenso a tu lado y ahora tienes la excusa perfecta para salir de la casa.

– Vámonos de aquí – le dices al ojiverde tomándolo del brazo y caminando hacia el jardín.

– ¡Ey, conque ahí están! – grita tu novio al verlos, media hora después – ¿qué hacen aquí afuera? Estoy por empezar a tocar.

– ¿Sabías que Malfoy iba a venir? – pregunta tu amigo sin rodeos.

– Erggg... quizá Ginny mencionó que lo invitaría. Creo que ahora son amigos o algo – contesta, pero se calla al ver la mirada que le echas – creo que es mejor que se queden aquí. Bueno, si eso quieren.

– No, no, entremos. Hace mucho que no te veo en acción – dice tu amigo, pretendiendo tocar una guitarra de aire. Te rodea los hombros con un brazo y entran de nuevo a la estancia.

Mientras tu novio toca algo que no alcanzas a comprender, tu mirada se dirige a uno de los rincones de la casa. Ahí está Ginny, prácticamente subiéndose a las piernas del rubio. Él está muy sonriente, mientras le rodea la cintura con las manos. En un momento, la chica se acerca a su oído y parece decirle algo. El rubio asiente, provocando que la chica se pierda escaleras arriba. Malfoy espera unos minutos, antes de pararse él también. Cuándo está al pie de la escalera, ve en tu dirección. Sin que él haga ningún gesto, tú lo entiendes.

– Ahora vuelvo, voy al baño – le dices a tu amigo para zafarte de él.

Sabes que el cuarto de la pelirroja está en el tercer piso de esta enorme cosa, por lo que concluyes que él te estará esperando en el segundo. Efectivamente, ahí está, a la vista de todos los que suben y bajan, esperando por ti. Se mete a una de las habitaciones y tú lo sigues. Es la recámara vacía de alguno de los hermanos mayores. En ella, ahora sólo hay cajas y un colchón vacío.

– ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi más oscuro secreto? – te pregunta.

– No – contestas secamente.

Te acercas a él, colocas tus manos en su pecho y acercas tanto tu rostro al suyo que puedes sentir su respiración. No te atreves a ir más allá. Aunque quieres. Aunque te mueres de ganas. No lo haces, porque un beso es la línea. Él tampoco se acerca más a ti y entonces piensas que realmente no importa cual sea la definición de engañar. Si sientes como que estás engañando, probablemente lo estás haciéndo.


	4. Capítulo Tres

**Declaración:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo lo uso para sacar mis frustraciones.

* * *

 **"Siénteme"**

por

Annie Ant

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRES.**

* * *

Así que, por fin tienes un oscuro secreto. Y te sientes bien por ello. También sabes que estás jugando con fuego, pero en vez de atormentarte te da una sensación de poder. Sabes que esa situación no va a llegar a buen termino, y si algo se sale de control, probablemente la que más problemas tenga vas a ser tú, pero nada de eso te importa. Este nuevo secreto, es embriagador. Así es como te has sentido las últimas semanas, desde que ese beso ocurrió.

Así te se sientes esa mañana de domingo, cuando estás parada afuera de tu estación de trenes habitul, mientras esperas encontrarte con él. No, con Ronald, tu novio; con Draco, tu amante. Por fin te atreves a decir la palabra. Aunque es domingo, y es tu día de "estar en casa" decidiste que no habría mejor oportunidad para salir con él. Ronald está en el estadio, viendo un importante partido junto a su padre y hermanos, así que sabes que hoy no llamara. Además, tus padres piensan que fuiste con él, así que tampoco ellos molestarán.

– Hermosa, como siempre – dice tu rubio, mientras subes a su coche.

Es el halago que siempre te dice. En persona, en cada llamada, con cada mensaje. Nunca te lo crees. Eres bonita, si, pero estás bastante lejos de alcanzar la definición de hermosa. Tú lo sabes, y él también, y es por eso que te lo dice. Sin embargo hoy, con tus tenis, tu pantalón de mezclilla y tu blusa escotada sabes que ahora si eres hermosa. O quizá es sólo su compañía.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

– Al bosque.

Te ríes. Piensas que es una broma, que es una de esas cosas que te dice para despistarte y luego sorprenderte con algo como que "El Bosque" es una cafetería, o teatro alternativo, o un cine antiguo. Cuando lleva más de una hora en carretera, comienzas a ver que por una vez, su forma de sorprenderte fue diciéndote la verdad. Una vez en su destino, estacionan cerca de la entrada de esa gran reserva natural a la que el rubio denomina "Bosque".

– Suerte que trago chamarra – dices, mientras bajas del carro.

Les toma otra media hora de caminata llegar hasta la laguna que el rubio quiere ver. Para ser domingo, hay muy poca gente. La mayoría son familias y muchas ya se están se retirando porque el implacable clima londinense se hace presente. No importa. Aunque termines empapada, la vista es espectacular y las nubes y la suave llovizna sólo ayuda a mejorar el paisaje. Draco te toma de la mano y te guía hasta un punto donde las raíces de los árboles están tan juntas que les impiden sentarse, pero a la vez, las copas los protegen de la lluvia.

Ahí la vista ya no es tan buena, pero eso deja de importarte pronto, pues el rubio te recarga sobre un tronco y comienza a besarte, ya sin la timidez de la primera vez, ahora demostrando la urgencia de la necesidad. Aunque respondes con energía al beso, una imagen lucha por abrirse paso en tu cabeza. La sonriente cara de Ron aparece y tú estás a punto de pedirle al rubio que pare, cuando él decide explorar tu cuello y hombros con la boca; tu espalda y trasero con las manos. Instantáneamente, la imagen se desvanece.

Tus manos tampoco se quedan quietas y pronto estás explorando su pecho, su trasero, sus piernas. Le jalas un poco el cabello y cuando el lleva su mano hasta tu pecho izquierdo, colocas tu manos sobre la suya para indicarle que apriete más fuerte. Esa parece ser su señal y con su mano derecha te desabrocha el pantalón, para luego meter su mano dentro de el y comenzar a acariciar tu sexo. Espera a que estés húmeda y cuando comienza a oír tus gemidos te penetra sin miramientos con dos de sus dedos.

El continúa besando tu cuello y con la mano que no está ocupada dándote placer, te sujeta de la cintura. Cosa que agradeces, porque cuando estás por llegar tus piernas tiemblan tanto que sientes que en cualquier instante vas a caer al suelo. Cuando el orgasmo te golpea sólo atinas a sujetar de sus hombros y esperas a que los espasmos pasen para abrir los ojos, que no habías notado, los tienes cerrados. Te tomas un par de minutos para regular tu respiración y acomodar tu ropa. Sabes que esto no ha terminado. Sabes que él espera que ahora sea su turno.

Comienzas por intercambiar posiciones. Ahora es él quién está con la espalda contra el árbol. Lo besas suavemente y con las manos le recorres el cuello, los hombros, bajas por los brazos y vuelves a subir para ahora descender por su pecho. Subes por sus costados y tus manos terminan en su espalda. Notas que el comienza a impacientarse. Tú te ríes descaradamente y sigues recorriendo toda su anatomía con calma. Cuando por fin llegas al botón de su pantalón y lo abres, toma calma desaparece.

Metes tus manos en su bóxer y sabes que están heladas pero en vez de que eso sea un problema, parece disfrutarlo. Comienzas un masaje firme, recorres todo su miembro y prestas especial atención a sus testículos. Siempre te has negado a hacer cualquier cosa con la boca, así que te has vuelto bastante habilidosa. Aún no sabes que es lo que le gusta a él, así pruebas de todo un poco. Aprietas un poco la bases, haces círculos con tus pulgares en la punta, lo recorres entero con ambas manos. Reafirmas que eres buena, cuando poco después él te avisa.

– Me vengo.

Es hasta un par de horas más tarde, cuando van de nuevo en el coche y estás observando el atardecer por la ventana, un poco preocupada ya, pues tienes hora de llegada; que la imagen del sonriente Ron se vuelve a colar en tu mente, pero está vez no hay nada que la haga evaporarse.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

**Declaración:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo lo uso para sacar mis frustraciones.

* * *

 **"Siénteme"**

por

Annie Ant

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO.**

* * *

– ¿La tesis?

Pregunta tu mejor amigo, mientras pone una taza de café frente a ti. Niegas con la cabeza, mientras tomas la taza con ambas manos y das un sorbo. Está hirviendo. Te que quema la lengua, la garganta, la boca del estómago. Igual que la "aventura" que estás teniendo. Quieres decirserlo todo a tu amigo, quieres tener alguien con quién desahogarte. No puedes hacerlo. Harry no es sólo tu mejor amigo, también es el amigo de tu novio.

– ¿Por que terminaste con Ginny?

– Queríamos cosas diferentes – responde encogiéndose de hombros – Estás pensando en terminar con él, ¿verdad?

Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto. Él era el amor de tu vida cuando tenías diecisiete. De verdad lo era. Ahora que tienes casi veintuno, tienes otra vida. ¿Podrás tener otro amor?

– Ha pasado por mi mente, si.

– ¿Y qué te impide hacerlo?

Esa pregunta no la esperebas. Creíste que Harry trataría de converserte que no lo hicieras, te haría ver la gran pareja que aún son, que te haría saber que él aún cree en ustedes dos. Qué él todavía es un gran creyente del futuro perfecto que les espera, de la imagen perfecta que serán todos juntos dentro de cincuenta años. De la gran familia que serán hasta que mueran.

– Lo quiero.

– ¿Y eso es sufiente?

Miras fijamente a Harry. Entonces, te das cuenta que él es tu amigo. No forma parte del combo que han creado Ron y tú a lo largo de estos años. Harry es tuyo. Y sabes que puedes decirle la verdad.

– No, no lo es...

– Eso está bien. Podrías hablar con él y decirle como te sientes. Podrían intentar arreglar las cosas.

–... Hay alguien más.

* * *

Es sábado. Una vez más, estás en la estación de trenes. Esperando por él. Por Ronald, tu todavía novio. Hablaste con Harry el miércoles, y ahora sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Lo que es correcto. Lo que hará que dejes de sentir ese fuego que está acabando contigo. A lo lejos, divisas el distintivo color de cabello de tu novio. Lo vez acercarse, con una flor en la mano. Nunca te regala flores.

– Hola – te saluda con su característico beso en la frente.

– Hola – respondes sonriente, pensando que está será la última vez que lo hagas.

Toma tu mano y comienzan a caminar. Recorren todas las calles, todos los lugares que son habituales para ustedes. Por momentos, vuelves a ser la enamorada chica de siecisiete años. Es una tarde divertida. Ahora, encuentras a la tienda de música fascinante, distrutas más del café a media tarde. La llovizna constante los obliga a regresar a tu casa antes de lo planeado. Está vez, lo diriges directamente a tu habitación. Tu determinación he mermado y tu resolución cambió. No quieres terminar con él, le quieres hacer el amor.

Lo besas, lo desnudas, tú misma te quitas la ropa. Lo guías hacia tu entrada y cuendo te penetra es cuando un frágil pensamiento se cuela en tu mente: nunca has estado con otro hombre. ¿Y si el cabello rojo, por una ocasión fuera rubio? ¿Y si en vez de pecas, tuviera una tez lisa? ¿Qué tal unos ojos grises, en vez de azules? Continúas moviéndote, acelerando el ritmo, mientras el cuerpo que está debajo pasa a ser el de tu amante. ¿Y si sólo, por una vez...?

Cuando logras la culminación, sabes que ha sido el orgasmo más intenso de toda tu vida.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Declaración:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo lo uso para sacar mis frustraciones.

* * *

 **"Siénteme"**

por

Annie Ant

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO.**

* * *

—¿Lo hiciste? — te pregunta Harry, mientras bebe su café.

Es lunes. Viste a Ron el sábado. A Draco el domingo. No sabes que te está preguntado Harry. ¿Cortaste con Ronald? ¿Rompiste tu regla, cediste y te acostaste con Draco? No importa, porque en cualquier caso, la respuesta a ambas es la misma.

—No.

—Joder... pues no sé a qué esperas, Hermione.

Levantas la vista para verlo fijamente. Quieres leer su mente. Quieres saber que opina, quieres que esté de tú lado, que te dé la razón. Que te justifique ante ti misma. No que te juzgue. Pero es tu mejor amigo, y es su deber decirte lo que ya sabes, pero no te atreves a decir en voz alta.

—Lo que estás haciéndo está mal. Si ya no lo quieres, termina con él. Si deseas estar con alguien más está bien, es tu derecho. Pero primera termina esto. Deja de estar jugando con ambos.

Tomas tu decisión. Le envías un mesaje a Ronald, pidíendole verlo lo más pronto posible. Hoy. Te dice que estos días no puede, tiene ensayo con el nuevo integrante de su banda. Tienes que esperar hasta el sábado. Pero no quieres esperar, por lo que tu siguiente mensaje sale directo para Draco. Tu amante. Estás decida a por fin darle significado a la palabra.

Al otro día, tiemblas de emoción, afuera de una estación de tren cualquiera, en la que probablemente nunca habías reparado. Cuando lo vez llegar en su carro, una sonrisa estúpida aparece en tus labios. Te ríes mentalmente de tí misma. Sólo él logra que tengas esa mueca en tu cara. Te acercas corriendo, y el beso con que se saludan sube tu temperatura. Una humedad aparece entre tus piernas y te tienes que recordar que aún estás en el asiento del copiloto.

Si embargo, eso te da una idea. Mientras Draco enciende el motor, tú te aseguras que los cristales polarizados de las ventanas estén arriba. Reclinas la cabeza en el asiento, echándola un poco hacia atrás. Cierras los ojos y comienzas a acariciarte las piernas, muy suavemente. Lento, muy lento, tus manos ascienden desde las rodillas hasta los muslos, de los muslos hasta las caderas. Hacia tu centro. Un gemido escapa de tu garganta.

—Vas a hacer que nos estrellemos.

Están en un hotel. Pensaste que tus mejillas no podrían estar más rojas que cuando se registraron. Te equivocabas. Ahora que lo tienes frente a ti, en todo su esplendor, mientras te quita la última prenda y sus ojos recorren tus pechos, sientes como el rojo te llega hasta los hombros. De pronto, eres una novata. No sabes que hacer con tus manos, tus besos son torpes e incluso sientes miedo. Por el dolor. Por ese horrible dolor que sentiste cada segundo de tu primera vez. Tu auténtica primera vez.

Él no lo nota. Recorre tu cuello a besos, después le da un especial tratamiento a tus pechos. Usa la lengua en tus pezones y eso hace que comiences a relajarte. Cuando te lleva a la cama y sus intenciones de bajar aún más son claras, tú no opones resistencia. Al contrario, alzas la cadera y abres bien las piernas. Entonces, cuando su labios por fin entran en contacto con los tuyos, decides que el sentimiento que va a prevalecer en ti esta vez, es el placer.

Horas más tarde, aún te sientes embriagada de placer. La estúpida sonrisa sigue en tu rostro, más grande que nunca. Van camino a la estación, porque rechazaste la oferta de que te llevara hasta tu casa. Es peligroso, piensas. Para esta hora tus padres ya deben estar en ella y, ¿qué pasaría si te vieran bajar de un auto extraño, acompañada por alguien que no es tu novio? Prefieres evitar las explicaciones.

—Hasta siempre, Hermosa.

Se despide, bajando el cristal. Antes de que arranque, te acercas y le das un último beso. Uno profundo, enamorado. Uno que dice que volverás, que espere por ti. Uno que demuestra pasión, y los hace recordar la reciente actividad. Cuando por fin arranca, no te mueves de tu lugar y lo ves irse, hasta que el auto desaparece en la distancia. Satisfecha, suspiras y por fin caminas hacia la puerta de la puerta de la estación, dispuesta a entrar. Es entonces cuando descubres que las explicaciones no van a ser suficentes para aquellos ojos azules que te están viéndo, con la mirada más triste que hayan dado jamás.


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Declaración:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo lo uso para sacar mis frustraciones.

* * *

 **"Siénteme"**

por

Annie Ant

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS.**

* * *

— Te perdono.

Siguen en la estación. La gente entra y sale. Los trenes se van. Ronald no te voltea a ver y tú no te puedes mover. No entiendes lo que acaba de decir. Tu cerebro no llega a procesarlo. ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?

— Sabía que algo no estaba bien entre tú y yo. Lo sabía y no quería aceptarlo. Creí que podíamos superlo. Ahora me voy cuenta que sólo lo estaba ignorando. Yo te amo, ¿sabes? Te amo y es por eso que te perdono. También es por eso que prometo no odiarte... —por fin te mira a la cara. Sus ojos son sinceros y sabes que cumplirá su palabra. Aunque eso no impide que se te estruje el corazón. —adiós, Hermione. Que seas feliz.

Es así cómo su historia termina. Tantos años juntos desaparecen con un simple adiós. Cuando llegas a tu casa, tienes el corazón roto. Las lágrimas escurren por tu ojos, y das un portazo cuando entras a tu cuarto. Tu madre pregunta, le gritas la respuesta a través de la puerta. Han roto. Sufres esa noche. Sabes que no tienes derecho, que es lo que tú querías, pero una vez más tu corazón no entiende la lógica de tu cerebro. Así que simplemente te dedicas a sufrir.

Es sábado en la mañana, deberías estar preparándote para salir. En cambio, sigues en pijama. Cambias los programas en la televisón sin fijarte realmente en ellos. Tu celular vibra. Es la tercera vez en la semana que Nada te llama. Es la tercera vez que dejas que entre el buzón. Está vez, el teléfono te indica que dejaron un mensaje de voz. No lo escuchas.

—Al menos, ahora puedes estar con él libremente.

—Lo he ignorado desde ese día.

Estás con Harry. Tuviste que esperar un par de días para poder verlo porque es esa época del año en que los minutos libres son escasos. No es que te quejes. Las entregas y exámenes, que otros años encuentras asfixiantes, ahora son alivio, porque te ayudan a dejar de pensar en tu situación amorosa. En que eres infiel. "Eras" infiel.

—¿Quién es, Hermione? Ahora ya me puedes decir su nombre.

—Es Draco Malfoy.

Harry no dice nada. Arruga el sobre de azúcar que le echo al café. Termina los restos de este, que ya deben estar fríos. Alza la mano para pedir la cuenta y está sacando un billete de su cartera cuando te dice lo que probablemente termina de hundirte.

— Sabes que Malfoy se va a América al terminar este año, ¿cierto?

No, no lo sabías. El muy cabrón no tuvo tiempo de decírtelo en todas las horas que pasaron juntos. Nunca lo mencionó en sus llamadas. Jamás vino a cuento en todos los mensajes que intercambiaron. Sin embargo, no estás sorprendida. Él lo dejó bien claro desde el principo. No te ofrecía nada. Tendrías que dejar a tu novio, a tu futura familia, a la idea de la felicidad... todo, a cambio de nada. Y tú accediste a hacer el intercambio.

Cuando llegas a tu casa, por fin oyes el mensaje de voz. Dice que te espera el próximo sábado en la infame estación. No sabes si acudirás. Te miras al espejo e intentas convencerte a ti misma que es una mala idea. Ahora que Ron salió del cuadro y Draco se marcha, es tu oportunidad de volver a comenzar. De disfrutar tu último año, de conocer nuevas personas de ir y hacer las cosas que siempre quisiste hacer. El único problema es que no sabes que son esas cosas. Así la que la mañana del sábado, en vez de quedarte nuevamente en casa, te pones tu vestido más bonito y vas a su encuentro.


	8. Capítulo Siete

**Declaración:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo lo uso para sacar mis frustraciones.

* * *

 **"Siénteme"**

por

Annie Ant

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE.**

 **FINAL.**

* * *

—Me lo debes.

—Querida, no te debo nada.

Es cierto. Es tan jodidamente cierto que no quieres aceptarlo. Han pasado los meses. La próxima semana es Año Nuevo. Todo este tiempo, has estado con él. Has salido con él, lo has besado a él, te has acostado con él. Has sido suya. Eso es lo que te carcome por dentro. Todo este jodido tiempo has sido suya. Pero él no ha sido tuyo.

—Lo más que te puedo dar es un boleto de avión.

Quieres abofetearlo. Te contienes, pero eso no impide que tu cara se ponga roja y te salgan lágrimas del coraje. Un boleto... cuando tú le estás pidiendo un compromiso, una promesa, una declaración de amor. Él te ofrece un pedazo de papel.

Tú no quieres dejar tu país, no quieres dejar a tu familia y amigos, no quieres dejar tu carrera ni lo tuyo para irte seguiendolo a él. A él, que te dice que New York es hermoso es invierno, que podrás terminar tu carrera allá, que tienes un espacio en su cama.

¡Claro que si! Porque eso es lo que significas para él: alguien con quien mantener la cama caliente. Por supuesto que tienes un espacio en ella. Las ganas de abofetearlo regresan con más intensidad.

—Dame un verdadero motivo para ir.

¿Es demasiado pedir? Ni siquiera estás pidiendo que te ame, estás pidiendo incluso menos que eso. ¿Qué te quiera? ¿Qué le importes? Cualquiera de esas cosas serviría para ti. Pero _Nada_ es exactamente lo que te da.

—Salgo para allá la noche del 30. Quiero recibir el nuevo año en mi nuevo país.

"Te odio" murmuras mirándolo a los ojos. "Lo sé" parece responderte. Se observan fijamente por un par de minutos. Analizándose. Después, te toma firmemente de la mano y te jala fuera del café en dónde estaban. Te jala a través de las calles, por en medio de las personas. Te jala hasta un vestíbulo y dentro de un elevador. Para cuando entran a la habitación, no te importa que aún estés vestida, quieres sentirlo dentro de ti. Al parecer, él siente lo mismo.

Es entonces cuando lo sabes. Él no te promete nada, él te lo da todo. Con él no hay un futuro ideal, hay un presente maravilloso. Él no te dice que te ama... él te lo demuestra. Y espera que tú lo sientas.

—Quiero el asiento de la ventanilla.


End file.
